narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Search For Ryuka: The Hunt Begins
Emotional Circumstances Ean was the first to reply to Kyashi's question. "Because you're a friend of his. You would try to stop anything bad from happening to him, weather he deserved it or not. I'm sorry. " he said as he, and Mizu, walked away towards Ruka's location. Mizu coldly looked at Kyashi and said, "We can't have a fighter come with us that will hold back on the enemy. That is why Hikaru chooses not to come." He turned back around and said, "And then there's the possibility of you defending him, and you two running off becoming fugitives of the Nations for life." Now Kyashi's eyes glared at Mizu. "You have a lot of nerve telling me all I'm gonna do is hold back." She snapped. "What makes you think I'm that weak-minded?!" Mizu chuckled and said, "You don't have my killer instinct. I could kill Ryuka and care less about the aftereffects. You on the other hand, can't do that." "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you knew him as long as I did!" Kyashi retorted. Mizu comically smiled and said, "Does the knowing part include something that would be found in a hentai?" Kyashi twitched. "....I swear, when all of this is over, I'm kicking your ass." She muttered, folding her arms across our chest and blushing madly. "And no, it doesn't." Mizu smiled evilly and asked, "Are you sure?" BAM! He then found himself face-down on the ground, a red mark on one side of his face. Kyashi retracted her hand, eye twitching uncontrollably. "....Great. Now I can't stop twitching." She mused, an anime vein popping in her head. Mizu got up and pulled a broken tooth from his mouth. He then covered it with chakra and set it back in place and said, "Ow that hurt." He smiled and said, "I like girls who fight back..." Kyashi merely rolled her eyes. "Well Kyashi, You can come with me" Evan signaled to her "I don't care because" he pauses "He's my friend to" Suzaku put back on his mask and cloak, "Ill be coming too, both Ryuka and Echo threaten the balance of this world.... my father entrusted me that duty, lets go" stated Suzaku Kyashi glanced at Evan, then folded her arms across her chest. "I'm going with you." She said stubbornly. "I'm tired of just watching all of this happen." She walked after Suzaku. "Alright, here's the plan, our group consists of Me as leader, along with Kyashi, Evan, Ean and Mizu, are we all set to go?" asked Suzaku The blonde remained silent, although glancing at Mizu and Ean. Mizu raised his hand and asked, "I have a question..." He then glared evilly at Suzaku and asked, "Who said we're gonna be led by a Seireitou Minni-me?" "I object to that decision. Despite your father's wishes, you'll listen to him over the cries of the world... and right now that's taking down Ryuka, no ifs ands or buts. So if you're coming, it's going to be democratic." said Ean in calm protest. "Hold on, Kyashi, we have a problem, if it comes down to it, no matter even how i reject doing something of the sort, if we have to, will you be willing to kill Ryuka?" Suzaku asked Kyashi Kyashi hesitated for a split second, but then closed her eyes. "....If necessary." She replied quietly. "Otherwise, I won't bother trying to land a killing blow." Hmm... thought Ean as he drew his mask, ready to depart. "Suzaku, you, despite your lineage, are no longer the true leader. We are," he said as he motioned to the group in its entirety. Suzaku smiled, "Are you trying to challenge me? After all, isnt it anough being a Guardians captain, let someone else lead" stated suzkau "Oh, nothing of sort. I get enough of leadership back home, as you have said. But, still, we should work as a group. But right now, Kyashi is the one holding us up. I'd say it's her decision." said Ean, now with his mask on. Suzaku put his hand Kyashi's shoulder and stared at her, "You must decide now, if you love him, and cannot kill him, then its better not to come" Kyashi stared back into his eyes with certainty. "If I can't bring him back....then I will kill him." She replied firmly. Suzaku smiled alittle and gently patted her shoulder, "Then lets go" he said That's it then. thought Ean as he took a step away. "Then, I suggest we take off," he said as he pressed a button on his collar, calling his megabike to him. "Mizu, you're riding with me." Trailing Ryuka Kyashi was still standing beside Evan, loooking at Suzaku. "Are you ready, Suzaku-san?" Suzaku put on his mask, "Im ready" "Let's go, then.....someone lead the way." Kyashi sweatdropped. Suzaku's Ragnarok went ablaze, because he made eye contact with Ryuka's doujutsu, Suzaku could track him anywhere Suazku looked in a direction, which was Ryuka's location. "Alright, Mizu, hang on." said Ean as his bike's engine''s'' roared into life and he flashed off to Ryuka. Suzaku offered Kyashi his hand, "Unless your faster then the speed of light, you better hold my hand" stated Suzaku Kyashi nodded, taking his hand. Suzaku grasped her hand and flashed off with her, moving at speeds faster then Ean's bike and flashing ahead, looking back, "Come on, Slowpokes!" Mizu was waiting in a tree 40 kilometers ahead of them and said, "Geez, so slow." Ean's bike screeched to a halt, and he looked up, saying "Had to ruin it, didn't you?" "I can teleport, Frosty," retorted Mizu. "Hell, I could appear right in front of Ryuka if I wanted." "Who you talking to, Mizu!" called out Suzaku already about 30 kilometers away, "Stop wasting time!" Mizu put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away to 4 meters away from Ryuka and Echo. "What took you so long" Evan was stading right next to them "I was waiting along time." "Then why do I sense a massive drop in your chakra?" asked Mizu. "....Show-offs." Kyashi muttered, placing her free hand to her forehead. This is getting old... thought Ean as he rode off again towards Ryuka. "Well first off i had a head start" Evan replied, "I sent a clone down to tell you what way Ryuka went, while i was pursuing him" In Other World "Hey, Sei!" called Hikaru. "You around here?" "Hmm?" made Seireitou as his head poped out from a tree, his mouth full of food, "Hikaru?" he said in a full mouth sort of way. Hikaru looked above where he was standing and said, "Sei, I have a question to ask you." "Go for it, Hikaru" Seireitou stuttered as he tried to swallow all the food in his mouth. Hikaru sighed and asked, "You think that Ryuka should be killed?" "Of course not, thats why hate is so common in humans, they believe everything can be solved the "easy way", by just removing the person who they hate instead of making peace" stated seireitou, shooting off an apple from the tree with a small ki blast. Hikaru sat down and said, "I guess you're right...or is it your future self talking?" "Nah, but, talking to him really kinda gave me a new feeling of myself and personality, man, im really cool in the future!" chirped Seieitou happily. Hikaru smiled and said, "At one time, I'm a fugitive, and I have a beautiful and strong great X11 granddaughter named Senna." "And im the new Grand Supreme Kai, second only to Yhvh.... who'd thought, huh, plus, i have a grandson named Kouhei... i wonder if our grandkids ever meet..." said seireiotu. Hikaru scratched his head and said, "Dunno...although from what I've heard, Senna doesn't get too close to anyone, 'cept me and the Elemental Giants. As for your position, nice job, but I think I might be stronger than you in the future." "Hehehe, riiiiight..." said Seireitou sarcasticly, remembering the Future Seireitou's words. "Anyway, is that all you wanted to ask?" Hikaru got up and replied, "Pretty much. I got nothing else to do except watch the others give chase to Ryuka." Double Threat Ean was scanning the surrounding few miles with his mask. He looked around until he saw a large amount of dark energy, radiating in the same format as an infrared sensor. Great, Echo is with him. thought Ean as he sent a message to Mizu. "Mizu, my mask's sensors are picking up on Echo Uchiha's presence. He's with Ryuka." Mizu sighed and said, "Great, not one, but two emo brats...At least I get a challenge..." Kyashi glanced at Mizu comically. "I wouldn't really call Ryuka an emo....more like crazed lunatic...." She said, truthfully. Mizu's eyes narrowed and he said, "He looks like, therefore, he is." "Oh, really now? So if Ryuka thought you looked like an emo yourself, then you obviously are one?" Kyashi countered, smirking. Mizu simply sat there, as demon chakra started to cover him. He then said, "At least I'm not in a relationship with a person who wants to kill people for no good damn reason." "Sorry to be interupting such an interesting conversation, but right now, the sensors are going crazy," said Ean pointedly. "Huh?" Kyashi looked up at Ean. "What is it?" "This is shit. Evan's decided to take things into his own hands." he said stressed out. Kyashi felt like slapping herself in the forehead. "That reckless idiot!" She snapped. "I'm going ahead to keep him from being killed. I'll meet you there." replied Ean as the two heard thunderous roars from Ean's engines. Mizu's eyes twitched, "He's just like Naruto...jumpng into a battle without a plan whatsoever..." Two Uchiha A thought crossed the Uchiha's mind, as he walked, seemingly aimlessly. "If I ever face Hikaru..." He thought. "I may be forced to use it again..." He thought back to his fight with Kyashi, where he unleashed the full power of the Yokai-Kikan against her, nearly destroying part of the rift itself. Echo appeared beside Ryuka with his same emotionless expression. "I'm coming with you." He said as if Ryuka had no say in the matter. Ryuka looked at Echo. "I don't object to that. After all, I was looking for you." He replied, hiding his surprise. The Fight Begins Evan flashes in standing 4 meters away from Ryuka, no words come out of his mouth. He just stands there. Ryuka turned around, smirking. "Well....what do ya know?" He said calmly. "Looks like you finally caught up." Suddenly, a giant war bike roars in the distance, and comes crashing into the scene, Ean with his mask on riding the vehicle. "Evan, you're an idiot. Are you blind?!" said Ean, exasperated, as he pointed out Echo's presence. Mizu appeared next to Ean and said, "Dang, you really are stupid Evan..." Kyashi and Suzaku appeared next, spotting the two Uchiha. Although Kyashi didn't say anything, she was clearly displeased with Evan as well. Ryuka's smirk faded, and he stared at the group with apathy. "So persistant..." He muttered. "Ean.... Shut up" Evan stares at Ryuka, "So it's come down to this huh" "You're such a screw-up." Ryuka said irritatedly. "You remind me of Naruto. It would be a waste of time trying to fight you, and less of a challenge." Mizu scratched his head and said, "Dang, now we have to face one of the Yonkou. What a pain." "I'll handle it," said a familiar voice. Hikaru was standing in a nearby tree looking at the group. He jumped down and said, "Hey, Echo, I said I wanted to face outside the restrictions of an arena, so, are you up to it?" Ean drew both of his swords, looking at Ryuka. "Mizu, I'm gonna need your help with this. We're gonna try out blitz tactics. Hit hard and fast, and make sure he doesn't die." said Ean as he flashed and appeared behind Ryuka, holding his wakizashi to his throat. Ryuka merely turned slightly, staring at Ean. His next movement Ean couldn't react to, as his fist buried in the ice master's gut. Before he could fall to his knees, Ryuka followed up with a punch to his face. Ean caught the fist as it made its way to his nose, and used it to pull Ryuka forward, holding it up above his head. "Mizu, knock him out!" ha called to his partner. Ryuka's free fist smashed into Ean's jaw, making him stagger. "Nice try." The Uchiha muttered. Ean lost a few feet, his face turned in the direction that Ryuka's fist had made contact. The visible half of his face had a strange grin, as if he was having fun with this. His head snapped back to the original position, and he rearranged his jaw, making a cracking sound. "Ooh, that was a good hit you landed, punk. But you're not fighting who you think you are," said Ean as pulled down his shirt to reveal that he no longer had the limiter n him, and his face suddenly went icy. Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, dropping his arm back to his side. "Who am I fighting, then?" He took a glance at Evan. "Keep that boy out of this. If he really wanted t fight, he would done what I'm doing." snapped Ean. "Any way, you know who that man is?" replied the frost as he pointed at Echo. "He's a killer. He does it for fun, and maybe because he's crazy. I don't really give a damn. But take that and add it to the other person in this body," he continued as he flashed and kicked Ryuka in the jaw with a round-kick, and continuing the spin to slash his sword across Ryuka's chest, sreading blood on the ground in a slight rain of a few drops from his sword. "See?! An eye for an eye!" half shouted the man, now with a crazed look on his face. Ryuka shut one eye, restraining the urge to grip his chest. "He could be way better than fighting you." He replied, his Sharingan glowing. "Clearly, he has more control than you." Making eye contact with the man, he uttered the words: "Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body". All around them, the world became a dark and empty space. Ryuka looked on, as he watched Ean's paper body burn slowly. "Don't worry." He said calmly. "This technique won't kill you, but it will limit your ability to fight, or produce handseals." Ean burst into millions of ice crystals, dispelling the genjutsu immediately and putting Ryuka into a very sensitive situation. "Feh, where the fun in control?" said Ean as he stepped up to Ryuka, holding his rapier aloft in front of his eye that was open, looking away while doing so. "Hn." Ryuka mused, opening his other eye, immediately pulling out his own sword and bringing it upwards towards Ean's rapier, forcing it upwards. Stepping back, he thrust the sword into Ean's shoulder, emitting the deadly poison into his body. Ean's shoulder became encapsulated in ice, growing outwards, separating the blade from his body to make sure very little, if none of the poison actually made it into his system. "Obviously, you're trying to disable my ability to fight, either with my technqiues or with my swords. That's not the way to fight with me," he said as he stepped forward, putting Ryuka off balance because he was gripping his sword so tightly. Ean matched Ryuka's move, stabbing him in the shoulder opposite of his own, and bringing his wakizashi up to his chest, read to strike at a moment's notice. Instantly, after recovering from the blow, disappeared, using fast speed to appear behind Ean and knee him in the back. He sneered. "You fool." He taunted. "Once my blade meets with your flesh, its poison enters the body by itself and acts on its own accord." Ean's arm twitched, creating incredible pain for the owner. "Even your most powerful healing ability cannot stand up against it. You're finished." "GRRRAAAAAHHH!!!" yelled Ean as the pain made its way through his arm. He continued to writhe in agony as he looked at his other arm, which was not hurting. He sliced his forearm, and was breathing heavily as he shakily got up, every once in a while cringing at the slight pain. Suddenly, he dug his rapier into Ryuka's stomach, keeping it there as he spoke. "...My rapier... has the ability to freeze... any water it touches... and the human body is 80% water, so you're screwed if you don't pull back the poison." said Ean through the pain. Ryuka's eyes widened, as blood poured from his mouth. Then his eyes narrowed, grabbing the blade and ignoring the pain as it bit into his hand. Dropping his sword into the ground, he thrust a punch, connecting with Ean's face and knocking him away a few meters. Then he pulled out the sword, and the dark energy from the Yokai-Kikan healed it, although enough blood was lost to make him mildly light-headed. "Even I can't control the poison once it finds its victim." He growled. "But surely, you can figure out a way to..." Ean was now on the ground, lying face-up, looking at who was behind him. "Well, then I guess we're both dead," he said as Ryuka was caught between two pillars of ice that shot smaller spears from their walls into Ryuka's arms, immobilizing him. These were connected to Ean's hands, which were on the ground at the time. "My rapier's... not the only thing... that can freeze water remotely..." Ryuka's eyes widened. "Bastard." He spoke, his Sharingan glowing a bright red. Ean caught this, luckily, and looked away, using his hands as a reason to focus. The spears in Ryuka's arms pulsed slightly, and his arms froze all the way through. Ean's vision turned slightly blurry, but he kept going. The ice spread through Ryuka's veins down into his legs, freezing them too. At this point, he spoke: "This where you die. If you have an antidote, now would be the time to tell me, unless you have some other way. If not, you're going to find out what it's like to have your heart speared from the inside out," he said grimly. Ryuka started laughing, even though most of his body was numb. "You think mere ice cubes can stop something born of Hell itself?" He asked, expression holding a bit of a maniacal expression. Instantly, his dark chakra began to flow throughout his body, restoring feeling to his damaged limbs. With a primal yell, he released a burst of demonic energy form his body. The ice around him instantly shattered under the impact. Black lines outlining his chakra network appeared on his body, similar to the Curse Mark in the Level 1 state. He scowled at Ean. "This is where you die." He said calmly. Ean still had the same grin on his face. Suddenly, a man in a hooded cowl appeared over him. Ean spoke in a weak voice, "Thanks... Sam." Sam pulled out a vial, stuck it on a needle, and injected it into Ean's blood stream. Sam got up, nodding to Mizu and the others, and disappeared. Ean rose from the ground, coughing once. "There... now I'm done. Mizu, it's your turn." he said as he walked over to Mizu and slapped his hand, saying "Tag, you're in." Ryuka's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter?" He smirked, pointing at Ean. "Afraid to stare death in the face?"